The Administrative Core will be led by the PI, Peter Palese, with partial support by an experienced grants administrator, Nina Umerah, who will have space in the departmental office of the Department of Microbiology at the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai School. The Core will facilitate communication among the participants of the U19 and the NIAID and will be responsible for obtaining permits required by regulatory bodies both inside and outside of the institution. The Core will also be responsible for coordinating technology transfer issues arising from the work done with the support of the U19, organizing interactions between the Pis and the External Advisory Board, and maintaining a website and database. Ms. Umerah is highly skilled in grants management and IT and thus will be a great assistance in facilitating a smooth operation of this program.